Snow Cream
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Annabelle is watching the snow waiting for her favorite winter treat to be made. But she needs help making it. Can Toshiro help her with her favorite Valentine treat?


Bleach Valentine Special.

Snow Cream

Toshiro x Annabelle (OC)

Annabelle watched the snow fall into the bowl she left outside.

It looked like a thick blanket stuffed into the big bowl.

"What are you doing?" Asked her captain.

Toshiro stood in the doorway of Annabelle's room as she sat at the window.

"Just watching the snow fall." She said. "Waiting for the bowl to be filled." She added.

"Why?" Toshiro asked. He didn't understand but Annabelle loved how he was curious about what she was doing or liked.

"So I can make some snow cream." She answered.

Toshiro scrunches his nose. "What?" He asks.

"You never heard of snow cream?" Annabelle asks.

She was in almost shock and awe hearing it.

"Guess I'll need a few more bowls then if no one has heard of it." She said.

Toshiro wasn't sure it was a good idea but since it was Annabelle... "Tell me what it is." He said sitting down next to her.

She smiled and looked outside. "Well, its simple. You just need a whole lot of snow, some vanilla, milk, and sugar obviously." She said.

"Its almost as good as ice cream. And its less sugar then it actually." She added.

Toshiro watched as she explained it to him. "Why do you want to make it?" He asked.

Annabelle's smile faded away. "My mother taught me how. I was six or seven I think. One day it snowed so much we couldn't go to school or play outside. So she put out a bowl and let the snow fall. The bowl is so you don't just take snow off the ground and all because you could get dirt and such. But after a few hours she brought it back inside and she asked me to get the sugar. I did and she grabbed the last of the milk and started mixing it." She explained.

"She didn't use vanilla?" Toshiro asked.

"No. We didn't have it that time. But she did use food coloring and I got light blue snow cream! My brother got like a light green. He thought he was eating grass or something." Annabelle laughed.

Toshiro knew she missed her mother. She did leave her at a young age.

"Maybe...I can have some." He said without thinking. Annabelle's face lit up however, and she was so happy.

"Really?!" She was excited. "Then I'll have to make sure there's enough for everyone!" She said.

Toshiro smiled. Hiding his laughter inside at how she was vary much like Rangiku right now. But at least she was smiling. That made him happy.

"But...We don't have any food coloring." She said.

"I think I know where to get some." He said. He stood up and headed out of the room. "Leave that part to me." He said and left.

Annabelle soon went out and got the bowl of snow and brought it into the kitchen.

She was able to find the milk but had trouble with the vanilla and sugar.

"Annabelle?" Rangiku spoke at the door. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Rangiku! Do you know where the vanilla is?" Annabelle asks her.

Rangiku nods and reaches it for her. "Thanks. I'm making snow cream for everyone." She said. "I just hope we have sugar." She said.

"I'm sorry. I son't think he have any sugar." Rangiku said. Annabelle sighed. "That's fine. At least Hitsugaya will bring the coloring." She said.

Rangiku them smirked. "Oh. This is really for Toshiro." She said.

Annabelle turned pink but wasn't all surprised. "it's for everyone. It was all for me, but then he came in and asked me what I was doing and..." And that is her explaining what happened.

"Alright. But I'm not sure Toshiro will get all of the colors." Rangiku said. Annabelle looked at her puzzled.

"It's Valentine's day. So if he get's any colors it will be red or pink." She said.

Annabelle turned away hiding her beet red face. She forgot what day it was.

Rangiku giggled and left Annabelle to her work.

What was she going to do?

Toshiro came back minutes later. "I brought the colors."

Thankfully, he did find all four colors. "Good. Where did you get them?" She asked.

"Karin said I could have them." Was his answer.

That made a knot in Annabelle's heart. He went to Ichigo's house and asked Karin.

With a shake she forgot about it and focused on the cream. "At least we have colors. But I do withed we had sugar." Annabelle said.

Toshiro sighed and walked next to her. "Left cabinet." He said.

Annabelle reached to open it and there was a little jar. Toshiro reached for it and opened it up.

"Cubes?" She questioned. "Rangiku used way too much when fixing tea. So I have my own secret stash of it." He winks.

Annabelle felt her heart beating fast. But she ignored it by taking the sugar cubes and finished up the snow cream.

Annabelle and Toshiro added the colors and called for everyone.

"SNOW CREAM!" She shouted.

Everyone came running. Annabelle didn't bother using the red color because it would send the wrong message.

At least, everyone loved the sweet, cold treat.

Once everyone had a bowl all that was left was Toshiro and Annabelle.

"So what color do you-" Annabelle stopped. There was only one color left. Red.

"Um..Guess you can have the rest. And we son't need to change the color so..." Annabelle was trying to not be all wired to her captain but somehow...

"We can share. And I know what day it is. I'm not an idiot." He said.

Annabelle turned red. "Okay." She fixed up the last bowl and gave it to Toshiro.

"I hope you like it." She mumbled. Toshiro mixed the color as the snow turned pink. It looked like the color of his face as he stirred it.

"Thanks." He said taking a bite. He smiled and patted her head. "It's good. Your mother would be proud of you for remembering this." He said to her.

Annabelle stared at him for a second before hugging him tight. "Thank you!" She said. He smiled was as big as ever.

And Toshiro loved to see her like that. Wait. LOVED?!

He realized what his mind was thinking as she hugged him. Body heat was rushing to his face, turning it red. Why was he thinking this now?! On this day with Annabelle?!

As she slowly looked up as him with her smiled he already knew the answer. Giving a soft smile he whispered, "Happy Valentine's day." He said.

Annabelle blushed this time and got up. "Sorry. I can't help but act like a child sometimes." She said.

He laughed. Annabelle was surprised about that. "You really are a child." He said.

She puffed her cheeks. "Captain!" She shouted. She eventually. smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now...KISS!" It was Rangiku by the door.

"Rangiku." Toshiro's veins were popping in his head.

Annabelle just stuck her tongue out. "Your just jealous that we have the beer right?" She was teasing her.

"Beer?!" Rangiku was now a little puppy begging for her drinks.

"Be a good girl and clean up this place and you'll get your beer." She said.

Like she really would give her a bottle. But Rangiku did clean up the kitchen.

"Time for bed." Toshiro said.

Annabelle did pour Rangiku a bowl of beer and told her to take it to her room.

Toshiro loved how Annabelle handles her.

"I'll take you to your room." He said.

Annabelle didn't say a word but heard Kissing noised from Rangiku down the hall.

"I'll kill her in the morning." She said.

They arrived at her door and said good night.

"See you in the morning." Toshiro said.

"Um...Captain. Can I ask you something." Annabelle spoke before he turned to leave.

He stood with his arms crossed.

"Why did you go to...Ichigo's place for the colors?"

Toshiro scoffed. "I didn't want to go to the store. And it's closed at this time of night." He said.

"And Karin..."

"She was there when Ichigo was out with Rukia." He said.

That made her feel better. "Okay. Thanks." She said. Toshiro was going to say one thing but was stopped by Annabelle kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for helping me. And for listening to my story too. You are the best captain ever Toshi!" She said the nickname Momo used.

He was in shock to hear her say it but he did like hearing her say it.

She closed the door and he walked to his room. "Valentine's day. A day of love." He said out loud.

He scoffed. "Maybe." He smiled thinking of Annabelle's happy smile. "Maybe...Love."

The End.

**Happy Valentine's day everyone!**


End file.
